Hero x Monster: Perseus and Medusa
'''Perseus and Medusa '''is anime hentai, and is part of the Monster x Hero series. Story Long ago, a woman named Danae was imprisoned in a tall tower by her own father named Acrisius because Acrisius was told by the oracle the his own grandson would kill him one day. But Zeus turned himself into golden rain, allowing him to slip through the cracks and make love with Danae. Hearing the news that his daughter has given birth to a son named Perseus, Acrisius sends Danae and Perseus into the sea on a boat. But Zeus protects Danae and Perseus, having them come to shore on Serifos Island. Many years later, Perseus is now 18 years old. One more time he found himself in the way of one king, this time King Polydectes, who wanted Danae to become his wife. Perseus tells Polydectes that he will bring the head of Medusa. Perseus then prays for help to find weapons and the location were Medusa lives. Zeus responds by sending Hermis to give him flying sandles, and tells Perseus to find the grey sisters who know the location of the nymphs who can give Perseus the weapons he needs. Perseus finds the grey sisters and they told Perseus were the nymphs are located. Thanks to the information that the grey sisters gave Perseus, he finds the location of the nymphs. The nymphs gives Perseus the weapons he needs to fight Medusa. After receiving the weapons he needs, flys twords Medusa‘s island. Perseus finds Medusa’s island and lands there, finding all the statues of those who tried to claim Medusa’s head and failed. Perseus slowly walks backwards into Medusa‘s lair. He uses his shield so that he look at Medusa without turning into stone. As Perseus gets deeper into the temple, he then notice a figure with green glowing eyes saying “well now, another foolish human entering my domain”. Perseus lungs his sword right in front of Medusa’s next, stoping at the last because he looks closely at Medusa ‘s reflection, telling Medusa that she’s cute. Medusa then blushes do to Perseus‘ response. Perseus tells Medusa that it would sad to kill someone like Medusa in order to save his mother’s life. Medusa then saids that she doesn’t care for human that well. Perseus then asks Medusa why she hates humans, and Medusa then saids that humans keep trying to get her power that Poseidon gave her. Medusa then tells Perseus that years ago she was once the most beautiful follower of Athena, and that Poseidon tried to have her for her own, and that Poseidon then turn her into what she is right now. Perseus saids that he‘s sorry for her, but Medusa saids that she doesn’t want his pity. Perseus then lowers his shield and slowly turns his head at Medusa. Medusa is shocked to see Perseus looking straight at her, and for grabbing her hand. Perseus then tells Medusa that she doesn’t have to live on this island forever and that she live with him. Medusa then blushes and asked why Perseus would want her to live with him. Perseus replied that Medusa should also have happiness. Medusa is supprised to her that and hugs Perseus, telling him (while crying) that she’s glad that someone really understands her. The two of them then kiss and make love with each other. Later the two of them existed out the temple Medusa then tells Perseus that the outside world would never accept, then Perseus encouraged her to not be afraid as he grabs her hand. Medusa then gains the confidence she needs and then Persesus flys of with her. As Perseus and head twords Serifos Island Medusa is at aw with amazing view of the sea and landscapes. Meanwhile the Wedding of Polydectes and Danae is getting underway. Perseus‘ grandfather Acrisus is also their. Perseus and Medusa arrived in time. Perseus then tells Polydectes the he brought his gift, then Medusa took of her hood and her eyes started glowing bright green, turning Polydectes and Acrisius into stone. Danae hugs Perseus, thanking him for coming for her rescue. Perseus then introduce his mother to Medusa, who is acting nervous of meeting Perseus‘ mother. Danae was surprised at first, but then she kindly thanked Medusa for helping her son. Medusa is shocked to here that and then smiled calmly with her eyes open and her mouth open. Later Medusa and Perseus arrived at the temple of Athena. Medusa then prays to Athena in front of her statue, saying her goodbyes. Category:Omega groudon Category:Anime Category:Anime Dubs Category:Greek Mythology Category:Ova